Birth by sleep (video)
Birth By Sleep is the new secret ending video to Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix and a follow up to Sunset Horizons, the secret ending video to the original Kingdom Hearts II. The video centers around three armored warriors wielding keyblades and an unnamed foe, and is meant to introduce Tetsuya Nomura's newest Kingdom Hearts project, the details of which are still scarce. Synopsis The video begins with an old man approaching three armored individuals who are seen in Sunset Horizons picking up keyblades stuck in the ground (including one that looks like the Way to the Dawn and another that resembles King Mickey's keyblade of the Realm of Darkness]]). It is set in a desert area as the sun is setting, and the characters are surrounded by countless keyblades stuck into the ground. The man wears clothes like those worn by Xehanort's Heartless, has pointy ears, and bears a malevolent expression. He is joined by another entity wearing a muscular suit of red-and-black who appears to spawn from the essence of the old man. The two are charged by the largest of the three keyblade warriors, and the old man responds by shifting the earth beneath them to create a rising plateau that carries the armored warrior above the rest. The old man then lifts the ground beneath himself as well, creating a cliff much higher than the surrounding terrain. It becomes apparent that the man and his companion have great power; while his guardian engages the three knights directly using magic and his own keyblade, the old man is able to manipulate the keyblades on the ground into a winding cyclone, which he uses to aid his guardian and attack his three adversaries. As the three armored warriors attempt in vain to overcome their enemies, their faces are revealed one by one. The first is a blue-haired female, whose name was later confirmed as "Aqua" in an interview with Nomura; she discards her helmet after being thrown to the ground by the keyblade cyclone. The next is another young knight whose name was later revealed to be "Ven", who attacks the old man from behind after his short keyblade bout the older knight. Ven's face is revealed when the old man vanishes, only to reappear behind him and grab him by the head. The old man shatters Ven's helmet in his hand before freezing his body solid and dropping him off the makeshift cliff. He is caught by Aqua, after which his face is seen close-up, showing a striking resemblance to Roxas. The last face to be shown is that of the tallest armored warrior, named "Terra" in an interview with Nomura. After disposing of Ven, the old man conjures up what appears to be Kingdom Hearts by means left unexplained, and Terra, having been thrown to the ground by the old man's keyblade tornado, takes off his helmet to look up at it. His face has been the subject of much speculation among fans, who have theorized that he is connected to Xemnas, Xehanort, Saïx, and a number of other characters. Category:Videos Category:Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix